Fairy Tail : A Godly Intervension
by Divine Reborn
Summary: Percy thought, He had gone through his fair share of adventures, but once again the fates proved him wrong by throwing him in another dimension. With powers emerging he hadn't known to posses before, can he survive? (For those who are following the story Chapter 3 has been edited, so go ahead and give it a read.)
1. A New World

**AN:** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Fairy Tail are the respective properties of Rick Riordan and Hiro Mashima.**_

Percy dodged a slash at his face which would have cleaved it in half had it made contact. He parried, rolled and dodged as his opponent continued his relentless assault with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Come on Jackson! You can do better than that ". The God of War bellowed with a smirk on his unlike his usual evil ones, it was actually playful.

Percy kept quiet, but slowly began to come out of his defensive front. His stance strengthened and his strikes became more brutal.

After half an hour of metal clanking the spar ended with Riptide at the War God's throat. "Looks like this one's mine" Percy said with a grin on his face.

Ares pushed aside the blade from his throat and grumbled, " You just got lucky punk. We'll see next time". But nonetheless walked to the edge of the arena and added another win to the Jackson slot. The current score was Ares 70 and Jackson 73 which only added injury to the Immortals ego.

"Haa! beat that you meathead." from Percy probably didn't help, but he nonetheless tossed a square of Ambrosia to the half blood behind him who caught it easily.

Percy consumed the food of Immortals with a contended sigh and walked out of the arena without even a farewell to the God as was usual.

Ares coming to him with the offer to be sparring partners was truly a godsend. After the Giant war, peace reigned in the world. Even Gaia was defeated to the edge of nothingness.

As it was, Olympians were trying to amend their mistakes, working to become better parents and able rulers to the world.

After the war, all the Prophesied seven had been offered Immortality. But all had rejected it knowing the price that came along it and cherishing their mortal lives too much to give it up . Instead they had asked for the Roman and Greek Camps to be merged, to present a United front to the enemies of gods that they were ready.

Sadly, the war didn't come without cost. The Seven had been scarred in a way no amount of healing could heal. Jason and Piper were going to a college in Manchester while Hazel and Frank along with Nico were in Italy trying to find the remnants of memory from nico's past before moving to new Orleans. Leo as he promised, returned to Ogygia to spend the eternity with Calypso.

While facing all the challenges had helped Percy turn into a better warrior, the one who perhaps changed the most was Annabeth. The trials of Athena and the time in Tartarus made her a shell of her former self.

The much glorified PERCABETH as the Aphrodite cabin dubbed it just stopped being...well it. They broke up on friendly terms as Annabeth moved to California to fulfill her dream to become an Architect.

Maybe it had something to do with the way his brain was haywired for battle or the years in which he was forced to fight for his life, but he soon developed a bloodlust. Not for killing or slaughter but just a good fight.

After the first few times they tried to kill each other, Percy soon learned that behind all that ego and arrogance, Ares was a pretty okay guy. And probably the only one who was willing to spar with him.

After his role in the giant war, he'd become a sort of celebrity across the globe. As his popularity grew so did the rumors. He was given the title of the "strongest" demigod ever born, despite his protests thus rendering him of any other competition.

After exiting from the lift that served as the pathway to Mount Olympus, he moved to cross the road.

Lost in his wistful thinking, he didn't notice the truck moving towards him. The honk by the driver was a bit too late and as Percy was hit by the truck, his last conscious thought was **_Shit._**

* * *

Darkness greeted Percy as he regained consciousness. He felt numb all over him his body. The first thing that came to mind was _Am I dead?_

That was a probability but the a look at his surroundings had him doubting. Sure his Uncle's realm was dark and gloomy but this was different. He couldn't see _Charon_ and his boat and neither could he see the river Styx.

He was interrupted from his musings by a glow of light and saw his father, Hades and Hestia around him. He didn't have time to process what was happening as he was engulfed in a hug by the Goddess of hearth.

It was only when Hestia released him that he noticed the pitying look from Hades and an expression of agony plastering his father's face.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

It was Hestia who replied in an heartbroken voice "They cursed you Percy. The Primordials Tartarus and Gaia. They used a dimension transfer spell on you."

"What? A spell? On me?" Percy said, bewildered.

"Yes, Perseus a spell. It was so faint when it was cast that we were unable to detect it until now." His uncle said in a grim voice.

"But you can reverse it right, whatever it is? I mean you guys are Gods after all." Percy said in a hopeful voice.

"No, the curse was enacted by two Primordial Gods. These things are uncontrollable even by the Gods." Podiedon said in a quiet voice.

"So what happens now?" Percy asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Though we delayed it by putting you here in the hyperbolic chamber, a place where time and space doesn't matter, the effects of the spell is going to catch up to you soon." Hades explained.

"So when that truck came at me..."

"It was a distraction created by us to teleport you here." Hades confirmed.

"D... Do you want to meet your mother before you leave? There is a limit to how long you can stay, even with in the hyperbolic chamber." The God of the seas practically choked on his words.

"What will happen to me?"

"Athena has a theory. You will be teleported to one of the outer dimensions. It may be similar to our own or entirely different. We can't be sure ." Hades answered.

Percy turned towards his father and said, "Can you get her now ? My mom."

Sally broke down the moment she heard what was happening. Percy tried to act brave for her, but can't stop a tear or two from escaping his his eyes. Paul wasn't much better as he looked at man he had come to see as his own son.

As much as he hated it Hades broke in the family moment, "The spell is going to activate any second now, Perseus."

Hearing Hades's words Sally immediately grabbed on to her son wailing, "Not my son. Please not him."

Paul moved forward and gently pried Sally away from Percy and gave him a hug whispering, "I'm gonna miss you son."

Percy's voice threatened to break as he spoke, "I'll miss you too."

Posiedon came to him, and it was the first time he saw the tears in the God's face. The Lord of the Horses said in a constricted voice, "We'll bring you back soon son. I promise you. Just try to stay put and be safe."

Unable to say anything, Percy just nodded. Hestia was next ,"Don't lose hope Percy. You'll be back to us before you know it. Your family will be waiting."

" Thanks aunt Hestia... for everything you've done for me." Percy mumbled through the hug.

Hades just gave him a pat on the shoulder "Never thought I'll say it but you are the only demigod I'll ever miss Perseus. I can safely say you are my favorite nephew of all time." Hades said with a slight smile.

Percy gave a weak grin in reply when there was a thumping sound and Percy was lifted into the air.

He gazed sadly at his family as he began to glow brightly and forced a grin on his face when their eyes made contact. The last thing he remembered was giving a wave below before he blacked out.

* * *

Percy woke up groaning, his head throbbing wildly as he struggled to stand. Taking in his surroundings he found he was in a dense forest.

Concentrating, he tried to sense some water nearby and gave a sigh as he found it, some ten feet away. He felt there was something wrong with his body, but he ignored it in favor of a drink.

So far everything appeared to be normal. He could tell he was in an uncharted territory. The time with Lupa had taught him to hone his senses. His internal compass which worked perfectly before couldn't sense anything similar around.

As he cupped some water to have a sip, he noticed his younger looking reflection and splutterd the water out. He wasn't easily surprised nowadays but what he saw in the lake definitely came as a shock.

And by young he meant the way he looked when he was twelve or thirteen. His height, structure, arms and legs all seemed to have shrunk to his adolescent days. Even his face which had matured greatly over the years had lost its definition and held a childish charm about it.

 _Huh... I shouldn't be too surprised I guess.._... Being turned into a child again hardly seemed worth a thought when compared to having an Immortal father, best friend with hooves and now exiled to another dimension. Probably had something to do with the spell... Some side-effect maybe.

Even his clothes hung up on him, something he'd forgot to notice during the dizziness of the travel between dimensions.

 _I'll have to get some new ones. Maybe I could get some work around And to think that I thought it may be somewhat like a holiday._

An hour later Percy was found walking around a farm just outside the forest he'd had been in. He thanked his luck when he noticed the first signs of civilization in the form of the farmhouse ahead. He was on the trail to the house when he heart an explosion nearby which was succeeded by a male scream. Say whatever you each but he blamed his fatal flaw and hero complex as he ran towards the direction scream came from.

His gaze hardened when he saw two men holding an old guy at rifle point who was clutching his leg in pain. His hands instinctively flew to his pockets for Riptide but came empty handed. He was numbed at the loss of his beloved weapon for a moment, but forcefully shrugged it off. He had an old man to save.

"Hey Dirtbags! why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Percy yelled as he ran towards the trio.

The two men turned towards them him, surprised but smirked when they who the shout came from.

"Huh old geezer, someone came to save you... Who would have thought you were this popular, right?" Snickered one of the guys, a short portly fat man who reminded Percy of smelly Gabe.

"Take care of the kid will you, Bob? He'll fetch a good price at the slave market. I'll take care of this old coot." Said his partner who was taller and a looked a little smarter than Bob.

"Whatever you say Joe." Bob mock saluted to his partner and turned a crazy grin at Percy," You chose the wrong day to be the hero kid. Bad luck I guess. But can't deny a treat when it walks to you, bad for business you know." He said moving towards Percy.

The old man tried to yell at Percy to run but was quickly backhanded by Joe. The warning though was never needed.

Despite the change in his physique, Percy still remembered the training he went through. With a quick sprint, Percy dodged the incoming punch and delivered a punch to Bob's abdomen lifting the man in the air with the force behind the blow, completely knocking him out.

Percy himself was a little surprised. He wasn't weak by any means but he didn't think he was capable of such a show of strength even in his adult body much less his teenage one.

Though he quickly got over it and turned towards Joe. If the man was surprised he didn't show it and stood at his place before calmly shouldering his rifle and aiming at him. He didn't know what he was expecting but a bolt of energy certainly wasn't it. He wasn't foolish enough to try to take it head on and thus jumped out of its way. Joe aimed again but this time he was ready. There was a feeling in his gut just like the one in Mt. Helens and this time when he was shot at a shield of storms formed in front of him.

Using the storm as a distraction he ran towards Joe aiming a punch at his face but Joe proved himself better than his partner by blocking the punch and trying to perform a karate chop at Percy's neck. But Percy hadn't survived two wars by being careless as proved when he ducked down and round kicked Joe across the face which sent him down to the ground , from where he didn't get up.

 _Phew! That didn't take much, even without a weapon._ Percy thought wiping the sweat from his brows.

Percy looked towards the man who he came to save who looked at him with, with jaws dropped. He moved towards the man helping him stand up.

"Are you alright Sir?" Percy asked when he saw the wince that escaped the man's mouth when force was applied to his leg.

"It's just a sprain, but thank you for saving me young man. I don't know what they may have done to me if it weren't for you. " The old man said in a country accent.

Percy rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed because of the praise."If you don't mind me asking, who are these guys Sir?"

"My name is Johnathan Stewart, lad . As for those two, they are the local goons, trying to get money from the folks around by threatening them and their families.,

"And they actually succeeded? Don't look all that strong to me."

" They may not look like it, but they are actually Mages, though by the storm you conjured and your strength you are a Mage too right?"

Percy was baffled. _Mages? Like the one from stories... Can they actually be real here here? Though taking into the consideration I am half God, I have no right to deny their existence_.

Deciding to play along he said,, "Yes sir. Do you live nearby?" He thought it wise to change the topic to avoid any further questions.

" Oh yes, my house is just around the corner. Come along, boy. Though I never got your name. " The Old man said leaning for an answer.

"It's Percy, Sir."

The Old Man nodded and gestured for Percy to follow him. It turned out Johnathan lived in the same house Percy had contemplated going to for a job before he was distracted by the explosion.

As they entered the house John was pulled into a hug by his wife whose name Percy learned was Mary. After John's aggravated tale of how Percy saved him, he too was given a warm hug and thanked profusely. Despite his protests, they urged him to stay with them for at least one day. As the sun was already going down, he figured he may as well stay since he had nowhere else to go..

As he learned from John he was on the planet Earthland in the country of Bosco. According to John 'Mages' were humans who were born with the ability to perform magic and formed the 10% population of the Earthland . He found about Guilds which were sort of gatherings of Mages. What shocked him the most was that normal people knew about the existence of Magic Users and even asked the Guilds for all sorts of help in exchange of money. By the time dinner came in the form of chicken and stew, he'd learned about the many differences between the two planets.

He soon discovered the increase in his appetite and thanked the Stewart's for the delicious food. He was pretty confident in his abilities to pass his powers as magic and that's what he decided he will do.

As it turned out, he didn't leave the next day or the day after that. He just couldn't say no to Mary's pleading face who he'd come to really like. So, he helped John in the yard and the farm for the three days he stayed with them . He gave a them a rough version of the story of how he was separated from his family. Though They could tell he was hiding something, they didn't pry, knowing he was a good child. Mary even cried when she heard the story and Percy was touched.

Mary had come to see him as a sort of son, but knew that eventually he'd leave. So on the morning of the fifth day of his stay at the Stewart residence, he packed the bag, Mary had so kindly given him with the clothes of her son who was now an soldier in the army of the state. Despite him denying it, John still gave him money that may be required on his way to the city.

So four hours later Percy was on the trail to the city where he hoped to find some job where his talent may be required as John said.

As he passed the board that mentioned the city was five miles away he began to wonder about his new found abilities. He was way faster and stronger than before and the use of his powers came more naturally to him and took significantly less effort compared to his old world. The air here was unlike anything in his world, filled with something that he can only define as magic. He seemed more aware of his surrounding, more in sync with the nature... the elements.

Maybe his stay in this new universe won't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Percy cursed loudly as he dodged the strike at his torso. When he accepted the job to stop the rogue animals animals from destroying the city and taking people hostage , he didn't expect a pack of 'effing' Human-Tigers. Though he'd managed to subdue two of them, there were still four others in front of him, baring their fangs at him in displeasure. As the one he assumed to be the alpha of the pack rushed towards him growling ferally, he was grateful for the magic sword that had been given to him before he left for the quest. He picked up his own pace, and stretching I sword meeting the leader in mid way. He slashed at leader's torso just as the were-tigers claw ripped his sleeve off, drawing a steady dream of blood from his shoulders .

For a moment silence reigned before the alpha fell backward, with a pitiful howl causing the remaining Were-tigers to flee in terror, discouraged by their leader's easy defeat.

Half an hour later, he led the people who were kidnapped by the Were - Tigers back to their city where he was greeted by the Mayor and the rest of city's population.

Stretching his hand Percy said, "I did as was Requested. I think I earned my reward."

Dumbstruck the Mayor handed him the money bag with the promised money of 400,000 jewels, and soon offered an apologetic look." I'm sorry we doubted you young man. But you have to understand many before you tried to finish the job and as there aren't many strong mages around, none succeeded. So We were so somewhat skeptic to allow a child to do the job."

Percy nodded his head at the explanation before wordlessly holding the sword to the man in front in front of him.

Mayor got a surprised look on his face before pushing the sword back to Percy, "No, Child keep it. You deserve it. " Noticing the protesting look on the demigods face he quickly added, "Think of it as a gift from us. Though I suspect, you'll need a new one soon made in sync with your energy."

Percy opened his mouth to refuse before taking in the stubborn expression on the Mayor's face and simply saying thanks with a slight smile.

He put the money in his traveling bag, before turning towards the border of the city and offering a slight nod at the citizens who were watching him. His face turned red when he heard the citizens cheering for him and offered a wave before reaching the outskirts and vanishing from the sight of the cities inhabitants.

* * *

Percy walked on a mountain trail with a map in his hands. According to it he was on his way to the Principality of Veronica, the Mountain country. He had no wish to actually visit the main part of the country , he just wanted access to the borders of the Principality.

Over the three months that he'd spend in this world, he'd realized that the northern parts of Ishgar Peninsula didn't really had much in for the wizards. Sure he got some jobs over the span of his travels, but he barely earned enough for a living. After enquiring through some places and talking with certain people, he'd realized the best way to utilize his talents in this world and earning a steady income was to journey to the land of Fiore. It's economy and various other businesses aside, it boasted of its title as the the largest Magical Community in the world. Moreover they had the Wizarding Guilds that accumulated the jobs given to them by their Magical Government thus saving their members the trouble of hunting the jobs out. He hadn't decided which guild he'll join, though he figured he had plenty of time before he'll have to choose.

He had kept up the exercises to train his younger body. His powers had progressed to a level that he'd created his own form of transportation like the Shadow travel, the only difference that he used Storm instead of Shadows. Though it wasn't perfect yet, not allowing him to travel more than twenty feets.

His 'Me' time was interrupted by the smell of burning and a sound that sounded suspiciously like a roar. He knew he shouldn't have, but as always his curiosity got the better of him. Walking by the edge of the trail he peered down below him, where the sound came from. What he saw astonished him greatly then it had when he found he was a demigod. A kid maybe around ten or eleven was spewing fire at a horde of giant gorilla like creatures which he remembered as Vulcans from when he was warned about them by the villagers below.

The lead Vulcan was down and was probably the one who'd let out the scream as his Flesh was burned. His fellow specimens were smart enough to jump out of the Fire 's way and awaited for the flow to the stop. And surely soon after that, it did stop. The kid himself looked shocked when it did.

Though this time when he tried again all that came out was a small ember. An anime styled sweatdrop appeared on the kid's pink hair, as Percy observed amusedly

The Vulcans grinned maliciously at that. The small boy raised his hand in a peaceful manner, "Can't we just talk first.? I mean We're all friends here right?"

Judging by the cruel smile on the Vulcans faces, they had no intention of doing as suggested. Apparently the Pinkette realized that too and began backing off until his back touched the rock behind him.

The boy closes his eyes as the Vulcans pounced at him , but opened his eyes his eyes in confusion when the attack never came. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a boy couple of years older than him standing ahead him with a sword in his hand, stained with green blood. His eyes found the Monkey that was about to hurt him lying in pieces on the ground, slashed in half from the Torso.

The boy in front of him was a good deal taller than him with messy black hair and a somewhat muscular physique for his age .

He pointed the double edged sword which started buzzing with blue lightening, at the remaining Vulcans who were still trying to process what the hell happened.

"The smart way would be to leave without commotion, but if you want to do it the hard way..." He pointed the index finger of his spare hand in their general direction and a similar form of electricity formed at the tip of his finger. It gained momentum the instant it was released blowing the tree behind the Ape-like creatures in splinters completely avoiding their supposed target.

"Oops! I missed. Maybe I should try once again." Percy grinned and the moment he raised his finger, the Vulcans shrieked in terror and ran away stampeding on one another.

Turning towards the boy behind him he said, "Are you alright pinkie?"

The kid , when his initial awe over the obviously powerful guy wore off, snapped,"I am not pinkie, Y... You messy haired weirdo. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

Percy's face softened," I am sorry if I offended you natsu. But are you okay?"

"I am fine. Thank you for saving me." Natsu said, looking away.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Natsu. It's nice to meet you." Percy said extending his hand towards natsu.

Natsu stared at his hand uncertainly before remembering something and shaking it enthusiastically with his own.

Percy smiled at him before wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and storm traveled them to trail he had been on earlier.

Natsu's eyes widened when he took in the change in scenery. He looked at Percy in wonder and asked, "How did you do it?"

Percy winked at natsu and said in a mysterious voice ,"Magic."

Ignoring the irritated look the pink haired boy sent at him he continued, " Speaking of Magic , how did you do that fire breathing things? It was pretty cool."

Natsu instantly forgot his irritation towards Percy and with a spark in his eyes said, "My father taught me. He is the best."

Smiling at the clear love natsu had for his father he said, "Why don't you tell me where your father may be Natsu, so I can take you to him."

He knew he'd asked the wrong question when tears filled Natsu's eyes. "I don't know wh... Where Igneel went. I have been sea..searching for him for ten days now. That's why the...those monkeys cornered me when I asked them if they knew where Igneel went." Natsu said through his sobbings.

Percy not knowing what to do, said, "It's alright Natsu. Tell me how Igneel looks. I have been traveling for some time now, maybe I have seen him." Percy said while awkwardly patting Natsu.

"You think so ?" Natsu asked, sniffling .

At Percy' s nod, Natsu rubbed off his tears off and said, "Well, Igneel 's really big... red scales... leathery wings and oh really and really sharp teeth."

Percy paused for a moment and then asked with a slight waver in his voice, "Natsu, Igneel... your father, he's like us right?"

This caused natsu to giggle loudly, "No silly, Igneel's a fire dragon."

Percy knew it, something was bound to happen. He just couldn't be normal. He straightened up... fixed the straps of his bag and ruffling Natsu's spiky hair said, " Well kiddo, I've got to be going. I wish you best of luck in finding your dad. I hope we meet again someday."

Natsu face fell down and Percy saw a few fears drop to the ground. " You are just going to leave me too aren't you? Just like Igneel." Natsu said in a heartbroken voice.

Percy cursed silently. He knew he was going to regret it but he made a snap decision. He bent down to Natsu's level and said, "Um... Listen here. I am on my way to a neighboring country. If you want, you can come with me. Maybe Igneel went someplace around there and you can search for him then. The decision is yours."

Natsu looked at him, his eyes shining, Re... Really?"

As Percy replied in affirmative, natsu hugged him tightly saying, _Thank you thank you all over again._

Percy looked up at the Sky, patting Natsu's life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Are we there..."

"For God's sake Natsu, can't you shut up for five minutes?"

 _Silence_.

"Hey Natsu.. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're there."

Natsu's loud childish laughter echoed in the large fields Balsam village. They had been traveling for almost two months now. Despite small and big problems in their way... The duo had faced them bravely and deserved praise for all the trouble.

As they entered the market, Percy quickly picked out a motel for a night stay. As the two plopped into their beds... both let out sighs of relief... It having been a long time since they last could afford such a luxury. Over their travels Percy found out, that Natsu used a form of magic called _Dragon slayer magic,_ a type of magic used to kill dragons... Though why a dragon will teach a human how to kill his species of all things he couldn't wonder why... as that was what Natsu said happened to him. And Percy believed Natsu enough to trust him when he said he was raised by a dragon.

Later that evening, Percy took natsu to the main market and show him the festival that was going around. Natsu really enjoyed himself. Percy couldn't keep a smile from stretching across his face when he heard Natsu's exclamation of joys. As the festive celebrations lasted twenty four hours long, it was around midnight when Natsu finally tired out enough to sleep.

Percy brought the magazine _Weekly Sorcerer_ from one of the many stalls around which contained information about different guilds in Fiore. Laying in his bed Percy concluded Phantom Lord was too dark for his tastes, Blue Pegasus seemed too vain to him and Lamia scale was a sort of finishing school for Mages.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he read the name of the last guild in the magazine - _Fairy Tail._ It seemed interesting enough. Famous for its destructive ways, it contained a number of strong Mages and was considered to be the mightiest guild in Fiore. Well they could always try this guild and leave if they didn't like it. He supposed he could ask Natsu what he wanted to do. He didn't even knew if Natsu wanted to join a guild. Shrugging it off, Percy switched off the lights for a good night's sleep.

Miraculously, the next day Natsu woke up earlier than him and was skipping through the magazines. "Which guild do you suppose we should join Percy? there are a Lotin here." Percy released a breath he had been holding up until now before commenting, "Fairy Tail seems good enough to me. What do you think?" Natsu turned the pages until he found the one with The Fairy Tail picture on it. He read out aloud, "Reckless, destructive with a lot of strong Mages."

He looked up at Percy and grinned, "Sounds cool to me." Smiling at him, Percy picked up the map of Fiore that he had bought at the fair yesterday and searched for the location of the Fairy Tail guild.

According to it the guild was situated in Magnolia town which was about a weeks walk from their current location. On the hour hand he had no wish to travel on foot for at least a while again. But he thought he'd heard the whistling of train in the morning.

While the northern part of the Ishgararan Peninsula didn't have much transport facilities, he didn't know about this place. Quickly taking a bath, which energized him as usual he then shoved Natsu in the shower.

After telling him to be ready before he came back, Percy went down to enquire about the train system from the manager. As it turned about, there actually was a station which had trains going to all cities and villages in the country. The first train, as the Manager told him will leave in half an hour. Seeing no point in delaying their stays here, Percy rushed back into their room and quickly packed the possessions he had acquired during the months of his stay here. Natsu was ready and drying his hair with his magic. He grabbed natsu, paid the manager and ran all the way to the station after getting the direction.

Reaching the station, he stopped at the counter and brought two tickets to Magnolia. According to the man behind it was a five hours ride that was fine with him. He entered the train which was listed on the ticket with natsu curiously checking it out.

"Percy, what's this thing?"

When they were settled on their seats Percy replied, "It's a train, natsu. They help us to travel over large distance in less time."

Natsu decided he he loved the train, jumping up and down on it before it started moving. *

"I hate it." Natsu groaned after five minutes of train starting . "I forgot, Igneel warned me that Dragon slayers gets motion sickness from all type of transportation transportation."

Though Percy was amused when Natsu started turning green, he was disgusted when the Dragon slayer emptied his stomachs content though the window. He patted Natsu's shoulders as he rolled while holding his hands to his stomach..

 _This is going to be a long journey,_ Percy thought with a groan.

* * *

As the train reached the Magnolia Staton, a pink haired boy exited the coach and tried to walk straight before falling down and groaning, clutching his stomach. A black haired teen came out after him, shaking his head and picking him up and placing the kid on his feet.

Percy grudgingly treated Natsu in a bakery for putting him through _torture_ as Natsu called it. After paying for the pastries they ate, they asked the Baker about Fairy Tail who pointed them in the right direction.

After walking for about ten minutes, they reached their destination. Percy had to say he was impressed. It was an imposing two story building with the guild insignia on the top. He said to natsu, "Are you ready?"

At Natsu's somewhat hesitant nod, Percy said, "I'm with you Natsu. It's going to be all right."

"Thank you, Percy." Natsu said, cracking a grin at him.

Smiling at that, Percy moved forward and pushed the guild doors open.

Whatever he may have expected of the guild, he didn't we expect a person to come flying at him whom he instinctively kicked off.

The mages stopped fighting in their spots when they noticed Macao get kicked into one of the table.

"Heh... Heh sorry about that. I just wanted to meet the master of this guild." The black haired new guy said running the back of his head sheepishly.

A short old man dropped from the bar counter in the back of the guild and strode forward. He looked up at black haired boy, "I am Master Makarov of Fairy tail guild. I hear you want to talk at me."

Percy managed masked his surprise from the man before him who was about as tall as Natsu. But Natsu who was still a child blurted out, "But he's so tiny Percy. How can he be the master..."

Percy quickly covered mouth before he got them in trouble and apologized, "I'm sorry Master Makarov, Natsu sometimes can be a bit brash."

But the old man just laughed, "It's alright child. Many make that mistake and now, who are you and how can I help you?"

Percy straightened up and said, "My name is Percy Jackson, Sir and this is my friend Natsu Dragneel. We would like to join your guild."

Makarov was quiet for a minute before he asked, "So what type of magic you two use?

Percy replied first, "I use Storm and sword magic and have some grasp over water magic."

Natsu piqued in, "And I use Fire Dragon slayer magic."

The old master hummed in thought, "Dragon slayer magic huh... A lost magic and another Swordsman" He smiled at the duo and said, " I suppose you two would be good additions to the guild."

Percy gave him a surprised look, "So, we can join the guild?,

Makarov gave him a smile and said," Of course. You two are welcome here ."

Turning towards the man Percy kicked earlier he said, "Macao! get the guild stamp here."

Macao, a man of average height work short dark blue hair came tottering towards them with a stamp in his hand. He gave Percy a grin, "That was some kick kid. You must be really strong."

Percy grinned back a him, "I manage."

Makarov stepped forward raising the stamp asked , "So Percy, where would like to get the guild stamp?"

Percy thought for a moment before rolling up his shirt up a little, much to the embarrassment of the two girls present who turned red at the sight of his defined muscles and said," I'd like it to be on my right ribcage."

Makarov pressed the stamp at the requested place and waited as the symbol glowed on Percy briefly before turning sea green with stormy blue outlines causing Percy to grin.

Natsu got a blood red guild mark just below his right shoulder.

Makarov said, "Now, that it's all over. Welcome to fairy tail. You two are welcome to sleep in the rooms here before you earn enough money to have your own place. I'll see you two brats later." With a last smile towards them Makarov left the guild hall.

Immediately a red haired girl in an armor took his place. Smiling friendly she offered her hand to Percy , "Hi. Welcome to fairy tail. My name is Erza Scarlet."

Shaking her hand, Percy gave his most charming smile to her causing her to blush slightly and said , "Hi Erza. My name is Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you. And this is Natsu..."

Percy turned to introduce the dragon slayer, who was no longer there. Looking around, he saw his friend with a black haired guy about his age, arguing heatedly.

" Huh...You are so weird pinky."

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he replied, "Who are you calling weird, You droppy eyed jerk."

"Shut up, Squinty eyes."

"At least, I'm not a Pervert."

"Wh... What?" and sure enough his shirt was missing. He got angry and rushed to Natsu with a fist raised before he got an armored boot on the head.

"Gray... Is that the way you behave towards a new guildmate? I hope this won't happen again." Erza said with steel in her voice. Gods when did she get there?

Gray was positively cowed when he stood up and even offered a reluctant apology to natsu.

Natsu who still didn't understand what was happening smirked at him, "You are pathetic, Scared by a girl." Natsu said taunting.

Gray though remained quiet. Erza turned towards Natsu and said, "I believe you will follow the guild rules and be polite to your guildmates"

Natsu just scoffed at her, " Why should I listen to you? It's not like I'm afraid of you like that Pervert."

For his credit Natsu didn't notice the dangerous aura around the Red haired female and continued ranting.

Percy sweatdropped when he noticed Erza moving towards his friend and winced when he was punched through the wall.

"Is it always like this here? " He asked the brown haired girl near him.

The girl smiled at him and replied, "Mostly. But you get used to it soon. My name is Cana Alberona." Cana said, offering her hand to Percy.

Percy shook her hand and said, "It's good to meet you, Cana. I'm Percy." With that Percy moved towards the wall to retrieve his friend.

 _Well, he was right._

 _Fairy Tail certainly was interesting._


	2. Just like home

Percy carried a groaning Natsu on his back as the younger part of the Fairy Tail guild walked along his side on the streets of Oshibana town. The group was on their way to the famed beach at the city's shore.

His younger companions, as he'd told the master, were in desperate need of a change of air. Even though Oshibana wasn't too far from Magnolia, none of his other companions (Erza, Gray and Cana) expressed any desire to walk. Thus, unfortunately for Natsu, they took the train leading to their current situation.

"How far are we from the beach again? "Percy asked, absentmindedly adjusting Natsu on his back.

Cana took the map out of her backpack and studying it said," Well, according to the map we're about a fifteen minutes walk away. " She told Percy.

He gave a look in the armored Mage's direction and the line of baggage trailing behind her. Cana had told him it was always like this. Erza took all her belongings with her whenever she went on a mission or anywhere away from Magnolia. He supposed it had something to do with her past, a paranoia of sorts. He had experienced it enough on his own to comment on someone else's.

Percy caught the shirt Gray unconsciously stripped from and chucked it back at the Ice - Make wizard who turned in surprise when it hit him. Looking at his shirt he realized what had happened and sent a look in Ezra's direction and sighed in relief when she didn't realize anything. Erza was quite 'aha' diligent concerning Gray's stripping habits in Public. Quickly buttoning the shirt, he mouthed a quick thank you to Percy.

Percy caught Cana's eyes who was watching the two with a smile on her face and winked at her. Cana blushed heavily, lowering her head to avoid the awkwardness. Percy frowned. He hadn't meant it like that but oh well.

Walking in silence gave Percy enough time to contemplate the changes in his life since he joined Fairy Tail. Fighting Dark mages and monsters certainly beat his average day at the northern half of the continent. Though as he began to undertake more Dangerous jobs it became harder to tag Natsu along. He felt quite guilty when he saw the disappointment on the Dragon slayer's face when he had to leave Natsu in the Guild while he went to complete the job.

So he was quite grateful to Erza when she invited Natsu to come along on the various team missions she often went on with Gray and Cana. Together the four had formed one of the stronger teams of the guild. Erza had offered the same to him but he'd politely declined, preferring to work alone. He was safe in the knowledge that Erza wouldn't allow any harm come to Natsu as well keep the slayer in line. The few times he'd sparred with the armored mage made sure that he'd never anger the red haired girl. It was only his ears of experience and newfound strength that he was able to pull narrow wins on her.

He'd gained a certain amount of respect after the guild witnessed his defeat of their 'Disciplinary'. Even master was impressed. Despite his protests an interview had been arranged for the rising star of Fairy tail with the Sorcerer magazine. It was after a couple of his photos and interview were published that he realized why he wished to remain Anonymous.

As they reached the beach Natsu slowly recovered, though he still grumbled because of the unfairness. After bribing him with food, the boys changed into their swimming trunks while the girls excused themselves to change somewhere in private.

Natsu was somewhat hesitant of going into the water, though Gray's taunting quickly changed that.

The two boys splashed into the deeper parts of the water before they realized neither of the two knew how to swim. Percy shook his head amusedly and watched them flay desperately before spotting him and yelling for help. Percy released a sigh and with expert strokes made his way towards the duo.

"Honestly! How can you two not know how to swim? And I thought you were such mighty mages." Percy said in a sarcastic voice. The said mages just wrapped their hands around his neck as he swam with them towards the shallow water. For half an hour Percy taught the basics of swimming to his two younger friends . He had to refrain the two from using their respective magic when they grew frustrated. It wouldn't do well if the water froze or turned scalding hot. One would have thought it would be a piece of cake to teach swimming to two prodigal fighters, Wrong.

Percy walked out of water to relax before he realized he hadn't seen his female companions since they came here. He soon found them lying on sun bathing chairs with drinks in their hand. Erza was, as expected, sipping on a strawberry shake while Cana was drinking an orange juice.

Percy smiled at them faintly, "Enjoying ourselves are we? I thought we came for a swim." Percy said as he sank to the chair next to Ezra's.

Cana snickered, "No, thanks master. We'll rather avoid the swimming lesson."

Erza said, "Though I'll have to say, you are a pretty good teacher." looking in direction of their younger companions who had succeeded in at least moving around in the water.

The trio watched Natsu and Gray awkwardly flap their limbs, trying to remember the motions Percy taught them.

"Natsu looks up to you as a big brother you know." Cana commented.

Percy smiled," I know. I feel the same. " Suddenly he stood up, "Come on, you guys are boring me here." Percy pulled them up from their seats and dragged them towards the two boys.

Natsu and Gray immediately started splashing water at them getting retribution in the form of a ten feet wave courtesy of Percy.

Even Erza loosened up, laughing heartily for the first time anyone had ever seen. Soon, some of the strongest kids training to be warriors broke down in a quivering mess, coughing out water pulling at each other and for once acting like the kids they were.

On their way back home, Percy hummed in satisfaction, happy in bringing out his friends from the clutches of their uneventful pasts, even if it was for a day.

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he walked down the path to the house he and Percy shared. He hadn't expected to celebrate his first New Year away from Igneel like this. They had just been about to leave when Percy was called by the master. Apparently an emergency request had turned up and Master had decided to send Percy on the job. When he showed his interest in joining Percy he'd been flat out refused by the old man claiming that the mission was too dangerous for him. Worse, Percy had supported the master albeit half-heartedly . The apologetic look Percy sent him didn't help as he left the guild in anger.

As Natsu reached the one-story house with the initials "JACKSON" and "DRAGNEEL", he tensed. He could sense about two to three life forms within his home, a trick he'd learned from Percy. He pressed the key to the door lock which opened with a slight click and walked in as quietly as he could. Without further ado he made his way to the dining room where his ears heard movement.

He heard footsteps near him and estimating the intruder's position threw a punch to his right, successfully hitting the intended target. The unfortunate person hit the fall with a thud letting out a childish yelp.

A "What the heck flame brain!" from his opponent was certainly unexpected.

Light flickered to life as Erza and Cana entered the room with a few take out bags in hand. He looked towards the wall to see Gray standing up, rubbing a bump that had formed at his forehead.

"What the hell are you three doing here? And how did you get in? " Natsu asked snarkily once he realized there was no danger.

Erza frowned at his tone," Percy gave us the key. He was worried when you left the guild. He had to leave immediately or he would have come to check on you himself. " She replied in response to his query, placing the bag on the dining table.

" He didn't want you to spend the New Year alone. He also said sorry. " Cana added helpfully.

Natsu just said moodily," Well, I'm fine. You guys can go. "

Paying him no heed Erza took the liberty to take out the plates from the drawer and with Cana's help arranged them on the table.

Gray glared at Natsu ," I told you. He's just an ungrateful Jerk . We should have just celebrated with the guild. "He continues grumbling but nonetheless took a seat at the dining table.

" You guys have a rather cozy house. " Erza said studying the room while Cana placed the food on the table." I suppose it's worth the amount of jobs Percy continuously did to pay for it. "

" We brought food from your favorite restaurant. Gray even got a cake to celebrate New year. " Cana said smiling happily.

Erza said," You better start eating Natsu before the food gets cold. "

Natsu snapped," I'm not hungry." Though judging by the growl, his stomach thought differently.

Not able to resist as the delicious aroma filled his sensitive nostrils Natsu grudgingly took a seat and started eating.

"So Natsu, you never did tell us how you and Percy met. "Erza said, party to break the ice and party curious to know about the circumstances that led to the brotherly relationship between the two, after they'd finished the food and Natsu had somewhat calmed down.

Natsu smiled briefly as he remembered the day he met Percy. His three companions were enthralled as he recalled his search for Igneel, fight with the Vulcans, Percy saving him and the dangers they faced on their two month quest to Fiore.

"So you mean to tell us Percy killed one of the Callumin tiger all by himself, the same tiger whose jaw is rumored to be strong enough to tear through metal and is mostly resistant to magic" Gray asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was even mentioned by the King of Callum. Percy is the only person known to slay the Tiger in over a hundred years." Natsu said smugly.

Erza shook her head," When we think we know all about him, he surprises us. The Tiger of callum is a legend. A monster said to be able to topple mountains. "

"We'll, that's just another thing to add to his rapidly growing list of accomplishments. The amount of missions he'd done in three months have got to be a record. " Cana said.

The group's attention was drawn to the clock as it struck twelve with a chime.

Wishes were exchanged (in case of Natsu and Gray grudgingly) and resolutions were made as they cut the cake and though Natsu won't admit it he said a quiet thank you to Percy for finding him that day and gifting him with this beautiful life full with friends and family.

* * *

Natsu walked in the guild, upset with the current turn of events. Percy had been gone for eight days now. He was expected to have come back five days ago but nothing. The master had told him it was nothing that Percy was able to take care of himself but that did little to ease his worry. What if Percy needed him? What if he was in danger? Maybe he was hurt. Natsu's head swirled with the possibilities.

Stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice a tall guy walking towards him and slammed into the person.

"Watch where you're going shrimp. Who even allows children like you here? "

Natsu looked up to see a blond haired guy in front of him with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt running down his right eye.

Natsu snapped back," Obviously not you, scar-head. "

The teen grinned at him dangerously," Huh, it can talk back. But the question is if it can back it up."

Natsu glared, "Why don't you find out yourselves?"

Macao interrupted," Hey Laxus back off. He's just a kid. "

Laxus just waved him off carelessly," Go away Conbolt. Can't you see I'm having a conservation with the kid. You'll get your share after if you want. "

Laxus said to Natsu," Come on kid. I can see you want to hurt me. No one's stopping you. Hit me "

He turned to Natsu and gave the universal bring it on taunt to him. Ignoring Wakaba's warning to stop, Natsu rushed towards the blond haired boy.

" Fire dragon's iron fist. " Laxus easily dodged the punch, smirking at the pink haired kid.

"That wasn't so bad... for a five year old. " Laxus said sneering.

Natsu undeterred turned around and continued," Fire dragon's Wing slash. "

Natsu's every attack was either dodged and blocked by the lightening mage as Natsu continued his onslaught for five minutes.

Laxus blocked his next attack with an unimpressed look and without any warning slammed a Thunder encased fist at Natsu's face causing him to smash in the tables.

As Natsu struggled to get up, a kick by the master's grandson sent him flying to the guilds door.

Laxus muttered, "Pathetic." sending a disdainful look at Natsu before turning towards the request board. He stopped when he heard another set of footsteps at the guilds entrance and saw a black haired boy kneeling in front of Natsu and picking him up.

The boy handed the prone form of pink headed slayer to Macao before turning towards Laxus.

The glare he received caused him to smirk, "So you are going to avenge your little friend are you?" His hand sparked with lightening as he pointed it at the boy in front of him.

"You aren't even worth using my fists upon. " Laxus said sending a bolt towards the black haired youth.

A "watch out Percy" from Macao wasn't needed as Percy batted aside the bolt by the back of his hand like it was nothing.

"Really? Is that what you are so cocky about? You must be kidding me. " Percy said shaking his head.

"I would've expected better from the master's grandson. "Percy added emphasizing on grandson.

Laxus froze. His body shook with raw fury as he remembered the various incidents where people thought his popularity was because of his grandfather, not from his own skills. He had desperately tried to prove the others wrong. But despite all that there were still some who thought the same way. Now this upstart nobody... how dare he say something like that.

His lips curved in a snarl as he rushed towards Percy with his fist raised and was quiet surprised when Percy dodged it with practiced grace.

He certainly didn't expect the storm infused fist that struck his stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs and throwing him against the wall.

Laxus got up growling and turned into his lightening form making his way towards Percy, aiming to trample the teen with pure energy. He was quite shocked when Percy avoided the lash at his head before engulfing himself in a storm in response which seemed to absorb the essence of Laxus's lightening.

The guild watched as the very aspects of elementsy clashed with each other, shaking the very roof. There was a thump and Laxus crash landed on other side of the room, a bruish on his face while Percy landed on his feet, his sword already out.

The two rushed at each other, hoping to finish the other off but were interrupted as two enlarged fists slammed the into them stopping their assault on each other.

Makarov's voice boomed as he came down from the second floor, "What the hell is going on here?" He lifted his fists to reveal two knocked out youths before pointing to Macao, "What happened here?"

As Macao recalled what just took place Makarov's face turned from angry to contemplating back to anger again.

"I will see Laxus is properly punished for such aggressive behavior against a guildmate. For now take all three to the Infirmary. " Makarov said in a strict tone.

As the master left, guild broke in excited whispers.

"Did you how hard Laxus flew when Percy hit him? Percy completely whooped his ass. "

"I know right. Finally there's someone except master and Gildarts who can handle the blond freak. "

After the debacle had settled Erza entered the guild with Gray and Cana, having just finished their mission. She quickly learned about what had happened, her face growing pale as she quickly made her way to the Infirmary. She sighed in relief when she found Percy with just a bandage wrapped around her head, popped up against his back on the bed arguing with Natsu. Laxus was lying on the other side of the room away from them either in sleep or unconscious.

"You could have sent us a letter or something. We were so worried. "

"I just told you. It was a remote village with no communication facilities or even transportation. I had to walk for two days to even reach my destination. And before you ask the Werewolf I had to kill could only be killed on a specific crescent moon night so obviously I couldn't leave and then come back. "

Natsu opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted as Erza walked in with Gray and Cana.

"Percy, are you alright? " Erza said, examining the bandage around his head.

Natsu protested," Hey! I am the one who's hurt. Why is everyone fawning over Percy? " gesturing to the bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen and left hand.

Percy laughed," Natsu's right. I just got a scratch. How was your mission Erza? "

"It was successful. " Erza calmly said before slamming his head against the wall," What in hell made you fight Laxus of all people? He's an experienced mage who could have seriously injured you... "

She was interrupted by the coughing coming from across the room as Laxus sat up in his head.

"She's right, you bastard. You have at least one smart friend. You should listen to her. " Laxus sneered.

"Ya right... You couldn't even land a hit on me. " Percy snorted, rubbing his head.

Laxus growled," You want to go another round punk ? "

Before Percy could reply in affirmative he was interrupted by a cough as the guild master entered the Infirmary.

Turning to Laxus he said," I didn't expect this from you Laxus. Your behavior as of late has become a concern for me. "

"I didn't even attack him first. " Laxus said protesting.

"No, but you provoked him. Natsu is a child of course he'll get ticked. You should know better than that. "

After some words from the master, Laxus muttered a half hearted sorry to Natsu and with a glare in Percy 's direction left the infirmary.

Makarov walked to the group and said," I'm sorry for the actions of my grandson Percy... Natsu. I love him to death but he can be a little too hard to handle. "

"It's alright master. I get it. Can't do anything about crazy relatives right. " Percy said with a sympathetic smile.

Makarov sighed," You have no idea. Though I have to say I knew you were strong, but having progressed to this level deserves praise . Going toe to toe with Laxus at your age is quite an accomplishment. The boy can be annoying but he sure as hell ain't a pushover. "

Percy just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," It isn't a big deal. It was a good experience. Probably deserved it, I have been getting cocky since joining the guild. Needed someone to peg me down a few pedestals."

He then grinned, "Though that was some punch gramps , felt I got hit by a truck."

Makarov snorted,"Of course it was. I still have some fight left in me despite the age. " He then made a show of flexing his tiny muscles causing the others present to chuckle.

Makarov smiled at them," Get better Natsu. Percy take care of him." And with a pat on Natsu's head, left the Infirmary.

"So... You guys brought food right? " Percy asked when master was out.

All he got was a glare from Erza and deadpan looks from Gray and Cana.

"Hey... It's not my fault alright. I didn't have anything to eat for almost two days. I am hungry. " Percy said defensively.

The tension in the room was broken by loud rumbling sound. All focused on Erza, who blushed, her hands over her stomach

After eating the Chinese food, that Gray brought from a nearby restaurant, the five guild mates goofed around, teasing one another and exchanging details of their missions.

"Talking about missions, we got surprise for you two. " Cana said grinning.

Suddenly, the air near Erza shimmered as she called forth something from her pocket dimension. She caught the two objects that materialized above her.

Percy positively quivered at the sight of the sheathed sword that Erza passed to him while she gave a cylindrical container to Natsu.

Grabbing the sword with almost Godly reverence, Percy grasped the silver-bluish hilt and removed the blade from the sheath.

His eyes widened as he took in the beauty that was the sword. It was a broad sword with intricately drawn runes running across its surface. As he ran his hand over the fine craftsmanship, there was a warm feeling that shot through all his body. The sword glowed dark blue as rings of storms tinged with lightening covered it.

"Guys, I don't know what to say. This... This is incredible. " Percy stammered, his eyes still on the sword.

Gray grinned," A thank you would be nice. After all we did spent half of our reward on it "

Hearing that shook Percy out of his fascination for the sword. He instantly shook his head," I can't take this guys. This is too much. "

" Well I don't think we'll get any refund even after returning it. Even if we did, I have no intention to do so. " Gray said crossing his arms.

Erza added," Furthermore, we specially asked the Forger to align the sword to work in sync with storm magic. It's not like anyone else can use it. "

Percy's protest was stopped by a stern look from Erza," And you did say you needed a new sword. So just think of it as a late welcome gift from us. "

Percy sighed as a small smile covered his face," Well thank you guys. It means a lot to me. "

Erza smiled back and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a joyful yell from Natsu who had just opened his gift as was happily sucking in the blue colored flames that came out of the container.

Cana answered the question he was about to ask, 'It's a special kind of fire. Used to forge magical weapons. I figured Natsu will like to taste them so we convinced the forger to store some for us. " She made a face. " though the container cost more than the flames."

Erza got up from her seat at Percy's bed and said, "Well, it's getting late. You two should rest. We'll see you tomorrow." She was right. The sun had already darkened as the sky waited for moon to show up. Well, time does fly when you are with friends.

Giving a last smile She left the Infirmary, Gray and Cana soon followed.

Sleep soon came to the two friends as they passed out, one still mumbling about tasty flames as a full stomach and a comfy bed helped push them to the land of Morpheus. Percy absentmindedly wondering if their was another deity in charge of dreams in this world.

* * *

Percy stretched his body as he sat up in his bed and shook the sleep out of his system. He smiled on seeing Natsu who was sleeping on the bed next to his, his face the perfect picture of innocence. Gazing wistfully towards the ceiling, he thought if he was betraying his friends and family back in his home dimension by enjoying his stay here much more than he'd originally anticipated.

He pushed the thought out of his mind, his friends would probably kick his ass if they heard him taking this way and wouldn't want him to mope around.

His hand grazed the broadsword that was lying on his bedside as a surge of power coursed though his body. The sword was perfectly well balanced in his hands with a nice grip. He had to give it to the blacksmiths here, they made magical weapons like no one's business.

His heart warmed at the prospect of this not so little gift. He was very lucky to have found such good friends and family in the form of Fairy tail.

Natsu, Erza, Cana and Gray were just some of the greatest friends one can ask for, though Erza and Gray liked to pretend otherwise.

He changed from the hospital gown to his clothes that were lying on a nearby chair. The guild was still empty as it was quite early in the morning. He walked towards the Magnolian forests as his house came in view.

He opened the door and wasn't particularly surprised by the trails of wrappers and wafers that adorned his path. He couldn't really blame Natsu, he hadn't been much better at his age as his Mom will say.

Making his way towards his room, he threw his traveling bag containing the reward for the job he'd completed into the cupboard and took out a fresh towel and stripping moved into the shower of his attached bathroom.

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as the cold water touched his body energizing him in a way, it was almost like being high. He didn't know how long he was in the shower but he was considerably relaxed when he left the shower. Of course he could dry himself with a flick of his fingers but it just didn't feel natural without the towel as he dressed into his regular clothes and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He took out the cereals from one of the shelves and sat at the breakfast table with a glass of orange juice. He ate in peace as went through the latest addition of "Sorcerer weekly" which Cana had subscribed for him and Natsu.

As usual a good deal of it was focused on the exploits of his guild and sadly the number of properties destroyed. It even had a brief portion on him under the name Tempest. Percy decided he rather liked the ring of the nickname that had been dubbed to him soon after he joined the guild.

After finishing his breakfast he cleaned the house that had been turned into dumping ground courtesy of Natsu, trying to act like the adult he was supposed to be.

After thirty minutes he was done and headed to the guild. As he was fumbling with his sword, wondering if it can somehow be made more portable to carry around it disappeared in a flash that concentrated onto his index finger in the form of a silver - bluish ring. Initially surprised he soon got the hang of it and with childish glee changed it from one form to other with just a thought. He grinned, it was like Riptide but even more awesome.

He smiled and nodded to the various shopkeepers who greeted him on his way through the now busy streets of Magnolia.

As he kicked open the doors of the guild he was pelted by cheers and hoots from majority of the members. Scratch that, all were roaring their approval save for a specific few like Natsu who was probably still sleeping in the Infirmary, Erza who was preoccupied with something else and Gray who was trying to find his pants which had mysteriously disappeared.

He made his way to the table in the corner occupied by some of his closet friends in the Guild. Cana smiled at him in greeting, one which he returned while Erza gave him a once over before returning her attention to her prized strawberry cake.

He soon learned that if one were to survive in this guild they shouldn't mess with Ezra's cake. Tickling a sleeping dragon and disturbing Erza while she ate her cake never resulted in anything good for the doer.

As he chatted cheerfully with Cana, Gray lumbered over with his pants on which had somehow made their way to the guilds basement.

"So, have you guys chosen which mission you'll nex... " Percy was interrupted as the guild doors were kicked open for the second time in an hour.

Percy almost mistook the girl for Thalia by the Gothic clothes she was dressed in before he got aproper look at her and noticed the two children about Natsu's age following her who can only be her siblings if their shared white hair colour was anything to go by.

"I don't understand what was all the ruckus about this guild. Don't look all that special to me. " The Gothic girl said arrogantly, crossing her arms.

"Big sister that's not a very nice thing to say. " said the white haired boy who was with the girl, somewhat nervously.

"Mira-nee this guild seems so good. Look, there are other kids here too. " chirped a small girl in a pink dress who appeared to be the youngest and waved in Percy's general direction. Without preamble Percy returned the gesture with a friendly grin.

She skipped towards them, offering her hand to Percy," Hi. My name is Lissana Strauss. It's nice to meet you. "She said in a sing song voice.

Percy shook her hand with a warm smile on his face, " Hey Lissana. It's nice to meet you too. My name's Percy Jackson. "

Lissana's eyes widened comically and she began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Really? Are you the Tempest? Can you jump across 15 buildings? Do you control weather? Oh and are you a God in mortal form? "

Percy blinked at the onslaught of questions as he processed them while the rest of the guild snickered at his blank expression.

Percy snapped out of his daze as he gave them a dirty look and turned to Lissana," Yes, I do go by that name, No I can't jump that high and I control storms to be exact so I do have some control over weather and no I'm not a God. " Percy finished in one breath.

Ya not God, Half - God is more like it. Percy thought dryly.

Lissana beamed at him and opened her mouth to ask other questions when she was interrupted by her sister, Mira he remembered.

"What are you doing Lissana? What did I tell you about talking to strangers? " She said glaring at Percy and others while her brother hovered behind her.

Lissana pouted," But Mira-nee, they all seem like good people. "gesturing to Percy she said, We've read about him in Magazines haven't we?"

Mira scowled, , "All they publish is lies and stories in that magazine. You can't believe everything they say. This doesn't seem like a good place for you."

"And you must want her to become a prim and proper lady like you right? "Erza said sarcastically, having abandoned her cake.

"What did you say, you armored bitch? "

"Just what you heard, gothic tramp "

A dark aura surrounded Mira and this the 'I'm pissed and you better start running' aura, no this was something magical.

The two girls were almost at each other's throat and Percy found himself nodding when Cana muttered "This is like Gray and Natsu all over again. "

Before things can escalate further, Percy moved in between the two, regretting it though he had no choice, since no one else looked like they wanted to interrupt.

"Easy ladies. "Percy said, he was slightly unnerved by the twin glares he received," I think master will be happy if this guild remains in one piece. "

"Erza, please calm down. " He said to the armored girl who backed down a little and turned to the white haired girl," If you want to meet the master.. " he pointed to the second floor," he will be in his office. "

The girl glared at him before grabbing her siblings and moving in said direction.

As the tension left the hall, people resumed whatever activities they were doing before this.

Erza was still fuming as she sat on her seat. Percy watched in amusement as both Cana and Gray had tactically shifted away from her, probably a smart move.

The ominous silence was broken when the door to master's room creaked open and the three siblings came out followed by the master himself.

Makarov made his way to the bar and standing on it said in a loud voice, "Everyone, please welcome these three. Mirajane, Elfman and Lissana Strauss have decided to join our guild. I hope you will all welcome them as a part of our family. "

They were some polite applause and with that the master got down, chugging down the beer the bar maid passed him.

Mirajane made her way to one of the empty table, far away from their's. Her brother Elfman followed her while Lissana came over to where they were seated smiling happily.

"Percy, we're guild mates now. " She said brightly.

"Yes, We are. Congratulations Lissana. "

"Thank you." Her smile widening.

Percy introduced her to the others. Cana welcomed her warmly, Erza swallowed her irritation at the girl's sister and became fond of the girl.

Soon after Elfman lumbered over uncertainly towards them but quickly got over it when he found how laid back the whole guild was.

Percy glanced at Mira who was sitting alone. The dark aura around her and the scowl plastered across her face was probably a major contributor to that.

He left his seat which was occupied by Natsu who had come over from the infirmary probably picking the sound because of his enhanced hearing. He smiled at seeing Natsu blush at something Lissana said as he made his way to the table Mira was seated at. She looked up as she saw someone sitting across her and her scowl magnified.

"Hi. " Percy said a little too brightly, getting a glower in response.

"What do you want? " She asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi. " Percy said cheerfully.

"Well you did that. Will you leave now? "

"Nah. I don't know but this seems more comfy than the others. Besides.. " He added " Besides, you seem like an interesting conversationalist. "

Mirajane's lips twitched as she struggled to hide a smile.

"You can smile you know. I won't judge. " Percy said in a solemn all knowing tone.

"I must seem like a weirdo to you all right? "

"Nope." He paused." You are not the only one who has demons. And you certainly are not the only one who has issues with their past in this guild. "

She looked at him, scrutinizing him before she offered her hand to him" I'm Mirajane Strauss, though I prefer Mira. "

Percy shook it with an honest smile," Percy Jackson. Welcome to the family, Mira.

* * *

(Time skip - 1 year later)

"You did good kid. I'm proud of you. " Gildarts said with a grin, holding out a hand to the fallen Percy who promptly grabbed it.

Gildarts pushed him up to his feet and Percy grumbled," But I lost. "

Gildarts shook his head,"Being an S-Class isn't just about winning and strength. It's about accepting your loss and learning from it, knowing what's right and wrong and the will to do good no matter what. You have shown all the above qualities." Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a key, "I think master will agree with me when I say that you deserve it."

Percy stared at the key with uttermost devotion as he looked at Gildarts again, "Thank you Gildarts. I swear you won't regret it."

Gildarts smiled ruffling his hair, "I know, I won't."


	3. It Begins Now

_**A/N : This chapter has been edited. Though the plot is almost the same, there still are major changes.**_

 _ **Location : Fairy Tail guild Hall - Magnolia City**_

 _ **Fiore**_

 _ **Year X782**_

"Hey, Percy!" Percy looked up to see the Strauss siblings walking towards him. Elfman seemed to be protesting to Mira who promptly ignored him.

"Mira." Percy smiled at the white haired girl.

Lissana snatched the plate of fries sitting in front of him without further ado, ignoring his indignant cry.

"I was going to eat that." Percy said, crossly.

Lissana just struck out her tongue at him.

"Real mature Lissana, real mature." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So what's up?" He said turning to Mira who slipped onto the seat next to him.

"I was going to take Lissana and Elfman on an S-Class job, figured we could use an extra hand. You interested?" She said, passing him the job request.

"Six million jewels for subduing the monster 'Beast'... " He mused, "Isn't that too much for just a single monster?"

"Normally, yes.. but there's an additional requirement too." She turned the parchment, "There's also the request to clear the local Dark guild that has been running havok since the Beast started terrorizing the village."

"We don't need any other guy." Elfman grumbled, "I am the man of this family, it is my duty to protect my sisters."

Percy grinned at Elfman, "Relax big guy, I'll try not to get in your way."

"Well I'm game." Percy wiped his hands with a napkin, " How do you want to split the reward? It's your mission after all."

"We divide it into four parts. Though..." Mira smiled at him coyly, "If you wish for any additional rewards you just have to ask, you know."

Lissana coughed, choking on her food while Elfman spluttered, both turning red.

"Mira-nee..." Elfman shouted embarrassed.

"What?" Mira smirked at her siblings, "You don't even know what I mean."

"I do." Lissana announced.

"Of course you do." Mira's smirk widened, "Planning to do that with your little boyfriend soon, aren't you?"

This shut up the younger Strauss sister quite effectively.

Percy, who was by now used to Mira's antics, ignored her," So, when do we leave?"

"How about this evening?" Mira asked, tucking away the job request in her pocket.

"What's this about the S-Class request?" Natsu asked, walking in the guild, Happy flying besides him.

"Oh! Mira-nee's taking us on an S-Class quest with Percy." Lissana said, brightly before Mira could stop her.

"What!?" Natsu demanded, "Happy and I want to go too."

"Aye." Happy quipped from his spot on Lissana's lap.

"No way." Mira shook her head, "We are just taking Percy as an insurance. We absolutely don't need anyone else."

"But Percy..." Natsu turned to Percy, pleading to the demigod.

"Sorry, Natsu." Percy raised his hands in surrender, "But this is Mira's mission."

"This evening's fine." Percy got up from his seat, "I'll pack my things and meet you at the station."

* * *

Percy stumbled in the direction the roar came from. He let out a hiss of pain as he put too much pressure on his sprained right foot.

The Dark guild had been easy enough as Mira had predicted. While the Strauss siblings had gone to handle the Beast he'd stayed behind to battle the opposing mages. But like most wizard guilds, this too had a member who was in an entire different league by himself than his guild mates.

To be honest, short of Gildarts this was the strongest opponent he's ever faced. His opponent was an earth magic user, one who could control the very ground they walked on. Though it was clear he had more raw power than his opponent, there was one undenied fact that the guy packed a punch. He didn't know how long they fought, but both knew it was matter of sheer luck that Percy won.

So, it was on his last legs that he found the Strauss sisters fighting the abomination that was beast. Well it wasn't actually fighting. Mira was on her knees, beaten down while Lissana stood in front of her protectively, even though she herself looked battered, while saying something to the beast. What surprised him was the fact that he seemed to be listening.

Not seeing him around, he quickly came to the conclusion that Elfman had tried to take over the beast but hadn't completely succeeded as indicated by the way the beast was twitching. His eyes widened as the beast seemed to break out of his struggle and finally came to a sudden halt. He seemed to grow irritated with Lissana as he cocked back his huge fist to strike her. Using the last piece of his energy he rushed towards Lissana with a burst of speed and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to dodge the punch that the beast possessed Elfman threw at him which sent him flying into a tree, shattering a few of his ribs with a crunch.

His body withered in pain as he slid down the tree. His whole being protesting as he stood on shaking legs and biting back the scream of pain that threatened to escape his mouth, he ran in Elfman's direction, gathering concentrated winds in his hands.

Mirajane's eyes widened as she saw the wildly throbbing energy in Percy's hand.

"Percy, stop." She yelled. Percy faltered slightly his hands now containing two bluish disks.

"He's still my brother. If you kill the beast, Elfman will die too." Mira croaked out, too exhausted too even speak properly.

Percy stared at her for a moment before diffusing the stormy disks in his hands.

He sent a strong gale of storm at Elfman who was once again trying to hit Lissana, causing him to stumble.

Once in range with him, all Percy could do was dodge Elfman, his body straining under its own weight, too tired to even land a steady blow.

He swore as he stumbled for a moment. That was all the opening the beast needed as Percy was again sent flying , pain clouding his other senses as he landed hardly on the ground unable to get up. He closed his eyes in resignation as he waited for the fatal blow that was sure to come. At least lissana was safe, he thought.

He opened his eyes blearily when the blow didn't and his body froze in horror at what he saw.

Lissana was standing in front of him and said defiantly, "Please big brother Elf, you have to stop this. I know you're are still in there. I know you won't hurt me."

Time froze as the beast showed no hesitation this time and swatted Lissana like a rag doll spending her flying into a forest.

Percy stared at the spot Lissana had been standing at. His heart and mind unable to accept what his eyes had just shown him.

The momentary grief that was felt by his being passed as fast as it came as he gave a feral snarl, raw fury coursing through him, standing up even as his whole body ached in agony.

The beast unaware of what just happened moved on to finish his prey.

A confused frown covered his face as his fist was caught by the black haired demigod singlehandedly.

The hulking monster flinched as he saw the undiluted anger coursing through the boy's eyes followed by a roar of pain as his arm was twisted harshly.

Percy focused all his strength in his right arm, covering it in a bluish-white light as he cocked back his fist as far as he could before punching with such force that the beast was sent flying into a tree with a sickening crunch, snapping the tree in half and knocking it out.

Ignoring Elfman whose take over washed off he stumbled in the direction Lissana fell in, the adrenaline leaving his system.

An icy gauntlet clenched around his heart as he found Lissana lying in a clearing, breathing laboriously.

He fell onto his knees beside her, placing a hand under her head to raise it as she opened her bright blue eyes.

"Percy..." She murmured.

"Shh... Lissana. Don't talk now. You're going to be fine."

Her hand clenched a spot on her stomach which was oozing blood and she winced.

"I'm going to die... Ain't I ?" Lissana said softly.

"Shut up." Percy said fiercely, tears dripping from his eyes.

Panic seized Percy as Lissana coughed out blood and her body was covered in a golden glow.

Lissana gave Percy a small smile before she shut her eyes and vanished with a bright light.

* * *

Percy was stone faced as he walked towards the site of Lissana's grave, a red eyed Mira by his side.

Many had refused to believe Lissana was dead, when Percy had walked in the guild with a sobbing Mira clutched in his arms while Elfman walked along their side with a dead look on his face.

Natsu probably took the news the hardest. He had refused to talk to anyone, even Percy for days. He'd taken refuge in the little shelter he'd built with Lissana and Happy had soon followed his foster Father.

 _Their hadn't even been a body to burry._ Percy wiped the tears that threatened to escape his eyes as they reached the grave sites.

Percy kneeled beside the grave, depositing a bunch of white Lily on it.

"Y.. You were the sister I never had." He said, his voice breaking, " I.. I wish I'd told you earlier how much you meant to me." He choked, "How important you were to me."

Next to him, Mira broke down, her eyes rimmed red from hours of crying.

An icy gauntlet clenched around his heart as he stood up shakily and wrapped an arm around her, causing her to start sobbing on his chest.

"I sh...should have been the one who died." Mira said between her hiccups, "I was supposed to protect my family." She broke into another set of sobbing, "And now because of me, L..Lissana is dead."

"Don't." Percy snapped at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Do you think Lissana would have liked to see you like this?"

Mira only cried harder as Percy hugged her tightly.

"If not for yourself, then live for Lissana." Percy whispered to her, "Live like she would."

 _Never again._ Percy thought as hot tears rolled down his cheek. _I lost one sibling today, I won't ever lose other._

 _Never again_.

* * *

"What do you mean he left ?" Natsu almost yelled at the master.

Makarov stared back calmly, "I mean what I said." He took a sip of his beer, "He came in last night to tell me he wished to leave the guild for some time."

"And you just allowed him to leave? " Gray asked, incredulously.

"He's an adult." Makarov shrugged, "I can't stop him from doing what he wants."

"Where did he go, master?" Erza said calmly, ignoring her wildly beating heart.

"He didn't say."

"I want to go too." Natsu demanded.

"No." Makarov refused, "Unlike him, you are not of age and not mature enough either."

""Oh yeah?" Natsu narrowed his eyes as he turned towards the guild exit, "Let's see how you sto..."

He was stopped mid rant as Makarov chopped at the back of his neck with his outstretched hand, causing the pink haired teen to topple.

No one else tried anything afterwards though he could tell they wanted to.

By the time anyone decides to track him, Percy would be too far to be traced. He just hoped that the boy he'd started to love as a grandson stayed out of trouble but again that may be asking too much of a Fairy Tail wizard.

* * *

 _ **Location : Unknown Mountain Range**_

 _ **Bellum**_

 _ **Year X782**_

Percy chewed on the few biscuits he'd left as he sat near a stream.

It had been two months since he'd left the guild to train himself. He'd somewhat progressed in his training but that was that.

He collected the camping equipment lying around before he moved on to find another spot for his training. His use of elemental powers had been attracting crowds all types of creatures and men. He'd been long since resigned to the fact that he couldn't stay in one place for long.

He started walking on a rocky trail that led to a nearby mountain. Hopefully, he'll be able to train here a little longer than usual.

 _ **2 Hours later**_

Percy slashed his sword through the air, letting out a shockwave that cleaved the rock in front of him in clean half.

He swung the sword in his hand in random directions, directing the shockwaves created at various boulders lying around.

"Neat." A voice called out from somewhere behind him, "Concentrating the kinetic energy in your sword like that."

His hands moved on reflex, releasing an arc in the direction the voice came from.

He turned back, just in time to see the owner of the the voice jump several feet in the air as the tree he'd been standing on came crashing down.

The man seemed to float in the air before Gravity seemed to do her work and he landed on the ground in front of him with an easy grace.

"Now that wasn't very polite, was it ?" The man chuckled, moving a hand through his blond hair.

Percy pointed his sword at the man's throat, "Who the hell are you?"

The man stood a few inches above him at about 6'7 height and seemed to be a buff bunch of muscles. He looked him in the eye and let it known by his stance that he wasn't intimidated.

"Hail! Noble Demigod." The man said, mockingly, "I come in peace."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, "How do you know that?"

"Questions and Questions.." The man shook his head, "Where is your sense of hospitality?"

"Answer me." Percy demanded.

The man smirked, "Would have thought you'd recognise a fellow God." He frowned, "But technically, you're only half god right?"

Percy almost dropped his sword in shock, "You're a God."

"No, I am a Dragon." The man rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I just told you that."

"H.. How did you know that I was a demigod?" Percy said, stuttering.

"We have our means." His tone turned teasing, "And the fact you stink helped too."

Percy adopted a calm expression, though he was the panicking inside, "Don't tell me you are my father."

The man stared at him as if he'd gone crazy, "What?"

"Well, maybe you are my uncle or something. All the Gods are related, right?"

"They are." Percy almost sighed in relief as the man, no God in front of him seemingly brought his bluff. He didn't know what the Immortals of this dimension would think about someone intruding upon their home world. "But you aren't the child of any of my brothers or sisters."

Percy froze as he continued.

"The fact that you are from another dimension makes it sort of impossible that we're related, right?"

"Seriously?" The man said incredulously at Percy's expression as he sat on the tree trunk that had fallen behind him, "You think you are the only one who's ever traveled through dimensions?"

"You mean this has happened before?" Percy said, unbelieving.

"Duh."

"Well forgive me for not knowing this was a daily occurrence." Percy snapped, sitting on the ground.

"It's not that frequent." The God said, dismissively, "The last one was a century old I believe and he was a normal human."

"You never answered my question." Percy stated.

"What?" He blinked.

"Who are you?"

The man let that infuriating smirk of his cover his lips and gave a mock bow, "Rytys, God of storms at your service."

"Yeah... Yeah no need to be amazed." He told Percy, "It's just your friendly next door God Rytys."

Percy stared at him, "You are vain, you know that?"

"Of course." Rytys leaned back, "I think it's one of the requirement of being a God."

"Sure it is." Percy closed his eyes, feeling the sword vanish from his grasp and settling on his index finger, "You're not going to ask who I am?"

"No need." Rytys shrugged "I already know."

"Oh really?" Percy raised his left eyebrow.

"You are Percy Jackson, an S-class mage of Fairy Tail guild. You have a house on the outskirts of Magnolia forest. You arrived in Bosco when you first entered Earthland and simultaneously got in a fight with two wannabe Dark mages.." Rytys stated as if reading out of a book, "Joe and Bob I think?"

Percy blinked, "That was surprisingly more in depth than I thought.".

"We have been keeping tabs on you since the day you arrived on our planet." Rytys's eyes bored into his, "To ensure you didn't disrupt the nature of our world."

"Why show yourself now?" Percy asked, a bit timidly.

"I was assigned to you for the time being." He scratched the back of his head, "I thought I could help out a bit."

"With what?" Percy said, hesitancy evident in his voice.

"Everything." Rytys said looking at him, "I have seen your powers. I can teach you how to manipulate them them properly. Especially, storm magic."

"Magic." Percy said, critically, "I am not a mage. That's just a front."

"You are a mage." Rytys corrected, "You're just not using your magic properly."

"I am a demigod." Percy said slowly as if talking to a child, "I have no magic."

"Just because you can't form a magical seal doesn't mean you can't use magic." Rytys said, "That's 'cause you are using magic in its basest form."

"How did I even get magic?" Percy asked, sceptical.

"Well, personally I believe it is the fact that the Ethernano present in our atmosphere reacted with your Godly essence, making you capable of exercising magic in the process." He turned thoughtful, "Maybe it sensed your affinity to the storm giving you better control over it, in addition to some what enhanced abilities."

"You mean the increased strength?" He looked uncertain, "All my improved senses are because of that too?"

"Well, I know for a fact that magic enhances the body." Rytys elaborated, "It is most often than not assured that an average mage is much more durable than a non magical human."

Percy found himself agreeing to the notion. He was significantly different than he was at this age on him for planet. He hadn't ever been short but the 6'3 height he'd attained in this dimension was a testimony to that. While he was considered the strongest demigod alive back home, he knew his current strength, speed and endurance outstripped the limitations of his former body which was untouched by magic.

"What do you want in return?" Percy said, after a few moments of silence.

Rytys snorted, "I'm a God. There really isn't anything that you can give me that I can't get myself."

"So what? You're doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" Percy asked, sarcastically.

"Something like that." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "From what I've seen you are quite good at calling forth the raw power, but you lack the proper technique to use it effectively without wasting anything."

"You will get strong on your own, naturally." Rytys continued, "But under a teacher you will flourish beyond any bounds you may have thought of."

"So..." Percy drawled, "Got any divine training grounds in mind?"

Rytys looked around, "This seems good enough to me." He said, pleased "So you mean,you wish me to mentor you?"

"Why not?" Percy shrugged, "I can always kick your ass if I don't find it satisfactory."

"As unlike as that is, very well." Rytys grinned, "Then my dear apprentice your training starts now."

* * *

"Focus."

"I am focusing."

"No you're not." Rytys snapped, "You're just pretending to concentrate while you day dream."

"It's not working." Percy said, gritting his teeth, "I am doing as you said. But I just can't do it."

"All right." Rytys rubbed his forehead, "Tell me how you create a storm?"

"It's like a tug at the back of my mind." Percy said, "I just call it forth."

"That's the problem." Rytys said, "You can't call it forth. Storm is a part of you. For a long time, you have worked along its side."

"What you do is summoning a storm from the air currents." Rytys explained further, "But to actually create a storm you've got to command it. You have to order that tug that you feel. Force it out."

Percy closed his eyes in concentration, his fists clenched.

He could sense the tug that he felt on using on using his powers. This time he refused to let it act on its free will. He forced it to obey him. And to his surprise, it refused to bend.

"It's fighting back." Percy hissed.

"Dominate it. Don't falter now." Rytys's voice called out.

He tried harder, but it struggled back as vehemently. Slowly, he could feel himself weaken, the energy was just to strong. When it seemed like he was about to crumble under its will and lose the battle, a voice called out to him and it wasn't Rytys.

"Hang on Perce." Natsu grinning at him, "You can't go before I kick your ass."

"You have to live, Percy." Lissana smiled impishly, "Live for me."

All of his friends from Fairy Tail came before him. Erza was smiling at him, Mira at her side smirking mischievously while Cana, Gray and Elfman all waved at him with along with the other youngsters of the guild.

Percy struggled with renewed strength, pushing back the pressure that threatened to crush him. After what seemed like an eternity, the presence finally shied back, as it finally admitted defeat to him.

His eyes snapped open to see a concerned Rytys looking at him.

Rytys sighed in relief, "I really thought you were done for a moment ago."

"I did too." He clutched his head, "It's like an army's marching in here."

"Well the hard part's done." Rytys commented idly, "Try creating a storm now."

Percy concentrated, trying once again to channel the energy he'd felt. He was pleased when it obeyed, albeit a bit reluctantly.

He watched in awe as a dark blue seal appeared in front of his hand releasing forth a concentrated flurry of storms.

"Well..." Percy licked his dried lips, "That was something."

"It's a start." Rytys agreed, "But you're far from being done."

* * *

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

 _ **Sin**_

 _ **Year X783**_

"I can't do this, Rytys." Percy called out, panicked.

Rytys rolled his eyes, steadying Percy with a hand on his shoulder as the two hovered about 50 feet in the air.

"Zeus will kill me." Percy muttered, his face turning white.

"Zeus has no control here in Earthland, especially the air. That's my domain." Rytys reminded him."Though if you don't get a hold on yourself, I just might." He said when Percy's wobbling didn't seem to cease.

"Use the air currents around to balance yourself." Rytys commanded.

Percy closed his eyes as his hair whipped in the air, his movements somewhat smoothening.

"That's it." Rytys encouraged, "You're doing good."

Percy opened his eyes as his body steadied enough for his comfort.

"All right." Rytys gestured for Percy to follow him,"Direct the currents behind to push yourself forward."

Though it was slow, Percy seemed to be moving ahead as he positioned his body to decrease the air resistance.

Rytys aligned himself near Percy as the two hovered above a mountain range.

"It'll be a useful skill for you two have." Rytys said, thumping him on the back. The God moved ahead of Percy taking in the lake in front of them, "It may save your life more often than you realize."

He turned back when he heard a yelp and sweat dropped to find his charge floating in the air...upside down.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

 _ **Location : Arden Plateau**_

 _ **Midi**_

 _ **Year X784**_

Rytys was sent crashing through a line of trees courtesy of Percy who was covered in a burning silver aura, his eyes glowing white.

Rytys flipped to his feet and without wasting a moment released a flurry of blasts at the demigod.

Percy sent a punch straight into the earth, causing the ground to explode upwards before him and forming a stone wall which impacted with the incoming blasts in an explosion of dirt and debris.

Rytys could feel the black haired youth rushing at him even before he could see him as he raised his forearm to block the kick aimed at his head, the force of which sent him skidding back.

Rytys eyes widened as he was punched in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

But his opponent was far from done. Percy dropped down and swept his feet from under him and in a flash, he had his sword in hand, raising it to gut the God lying in front of his feet. Rytys rolled away just in time to avoid being impaled through the heart. He aimed a kick at Percy's knees, causing him to stumble.

He was up in an instant, slamming his elbow at Percy's head making him dizzy. He quickly moved behind him, slipping him in a chokehold and causing him to drop the sword.

"Turn it down." Rytys gritted out.

"Why?" Percy cackled madly,"Is the Great Rytys afraid of a puny mortal?"

Rytys forced him on the ground and putting a foot on his back, he pulled his left arm harshly.

"Percy..." Rytys growled, struggling to keep the demigod down, "Turn it off now."

Percy glowered at him from his position on the ground but nevertheless closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again they were his natural sea green instead of glowing white orbs.

"It happened again, didn't it" He asked, wearily.

Rytys got up, releasing his his hold on Percy who stood up shakily.

"Well it lasted longer than before." Rytys offered, "That's improvement at least."

"I can't practice this spell with anyone else. It's too dangerous." Percy grimaced, "And you'll be leaving soon."

"You need to control your emotions." He massaged his stomach where Percy had punched him, "I can't help you with that."

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Percy pleaded.

"No." Rytys shook his head, "I've stayed long enough as it is. The others aren't too happy about it."

"But..." Percy stared at his hands, "What if I kill someone using this spell?" He looked at Rytys, "I just can't control this bloodlust."

"No one in history has progressed to this level with this spell." Rytys said, "If someone can actually master it, it's you."

"I don't even know why I decided to learn this stupid spell." Percy said, rubbing his eyes.

"The spell gives you an edge." Rytys shrugged "You have grown powerful but that spell puts you in an entirely different class."

Percy put his head in his arms, "I feel like my head is being cut in half."

"You did use more magic than usual in this fight." Rytys said, nonchalantly "Fatigue and headache should be expected by this point."

A second later Percy's body dropped to the ground with a thud.

"That too."

* * *

"It's been almost two years, Happy." Natsu murmured. "Two years since I last saw him."

"Natsu..." Happy said quietly, sitting in the pink haired boy's lap.

The slayer had a frame clutched in his hand which showcased a picture of him and Percy. It was clicked by Cana on the day they went to the beach all those those years ago. Percy had Natsu in a headlock, both smiling brightly at the camera.

"I'm going to find him." Natsu said determined, "Then I'm going to beat the shit out of him for leaving us like that."

"Aye Sir." Happy exclaimed, "And we won't forgive him till he gets us lots of fishes."

"Sure buddy." Natsu said absentmindedly. His face soon broke into an excited grin, "I'm sure he must be super strong by now."

"Well if he's as strong as Erza, then I really don't think you have a chance." Happy said with a wise look on his face.

"You take that back." Natsu said accusingly, " One of these days I'm going to beat Erza too. I've had enough of her."

"So..." Happy drawled, "Should I go tell Erza you're challenging her?"

"What?!" Fear leaked into Natsu's voice, "Wait, no don't tell Erza."

Happy cackled evilly as he flew towards the guild leaving a protesting Natsu behind.

* * *

 _ **Location : Hargeon Town**_

 _ **Fiore**_

 _ **Year X784**_

"E..Excuse me sir?" A conductor hurried over to Natsu, who was sprawled across his seat in the train,"A.. Are you okay?"

"Aye." Happy said, raising his past, "This happens all the time."

"Impossible! I will never ride a train ever again." Natsu groaned before covering his mouth as his face turned green.

"If the info we have is correct, then Percy should still be in the town." Happy said while Natsu puked out of the train window. "Let's go."

"L..Let me, rest for a while." Natsu croaked out.

"Okay. " Happy got out of the train.

" Ah..." Happy said as Natsu shouted through the window of the moving train, "It departed already."

* * *

 _ **In other part of the Town**_

"Eh? There's only one magical store in this town."

Lucy, a blonde girl of seventeen years of age cried out.

In a small town like this she was unlikely to get anything worthwhile and certainly not any of the Golden gate keys she so desperately wanted.

"Yes...this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." The shipowner told her cheerfully despite her obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Only less than ten percent of the town's people can use magic so the store is mainly targeting traveling mages."

Lucy sighed, "I think I've wasted my time here."

"Please don't say that and have a look around." The owner said, looking at her pleadingly, "We have some new items too."

"This colors magic is probably the most popular among girls." He said, holding out the small device, "Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit."

"I already have it." Lucy said, dismissing it.

"I'm looking for the gate keys, strong ones." Lucy told him, seeing no harm in having a quick look.

"Gates huh? That's something uncommon." The shipowner observed.

"Ah." Lucy exclaimed, as she noticed the shiny silver key in the corner, "Nikora, the Canis minor."

"That's not strong at all." The shopkeeper told her.

"It's okay. I've been looking for it." Lucy hurried over to the counter, box in hand "How much is it?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

Lucy pretended to never have heard him, "I wonder how much it is."

"I said, twenty thousand jewels." The shopkeeper repeated, refusing to be swayed.

Lucy bent over the counter, lowering down her zipper, giving the old man a tantalizing look of her ample breasts, "I wonder how much it really is" she smiled at him sensuously while practically moaning out the word "Mister?"

Minutes later Lucy could be seen storming down the street with an irritated expression on her face.

"Tch." She muttered, annoyed "He only gave me a thousand jewel discount."

"Is my sex appeal only worth thousand jewels?" She screamed, kicking a nearby sign.

She was cut off in her rant by a loud cheer nearby, "Huh" She looked around to see a crowd gathered along the street, just where the cheer had originated from. " What's going on?"

A pair of girls sped past her, shouting back and forth to each other.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, a famous mage is in town!"

"It's Tempest-sama!"

"T.. Tempest?" Lucy murmured.

Tempest was a mage who had one hell of a reputation, even Lucy had heard about him. Destructive and crazy strong, even though he had gone out of public eyes a few years ago, it wasn't enough to stop forming of a fan club of his.

"Y.. You mean the mage who is rumoured to have god-like powers that no one else can use?" Her face brightened up, "He's in town!?"

"Well he sure is popular." Lucy thought looking at the huge crowd of women and young girls around him.

"I wonder if he looks cool." She said dreamily.

* * *

I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu said, put out.

"You're so bad with transportation." Happy clutched his stomach, "And I'm hungry."

"We don't have any money." Natsu said gloomily.

Natsu looked up, "Hey, Happy. They probably meant Percy when they said Tempest, right?"

"Yup, I can only think of Percy when I hear that." Happy voiced his thought.

"That's what I thought too."

"I finally found him." Natsu shouted triumphantly "I feel a bit better now."

They paused when they hear someone yell Tempest in crowd in front of them.

"See! Speak of the devil." Natsu grinned.

"Aye!"

* * *

Lucy finally caught sight of the Tempest when suddenly her heart started beating wildly, her face went red and her brain got numb.

Tempest was relatively tall with a rather rectangular face and handsome features. His dark blue hair were short on the right side, hanging over the left part of his face in spikes. There was a dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being slightly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs.

He wore a dark, high collared Cape almost reaching down to his knees. Below this, he was adorned in a simple, light short sleeved shirt. "Ha Ha I'm had. I can't walk like this." Smiling at the crowd surrounding him.

"W...What happened to me?" Her breathing grew heavier when she met the mage's eye.

 _Is it because He's a famous mage_ She wondered, her heart throbbing wildly as the blue haired mage looked at her _Am I in L.._

"Percy!" She heard someone yell, but it hardly mattered to her. "Maybe I'm in l..."

"Percy." the voice shouted again. This time she looked around to see a pink haired guy crawling through the women's leg to get to the centre.

Reality came rushing back at her, as if she was snapped out of a dream.

The boy stared at Tempest, who stated back, waiting to see his expression.

"Who are you?"

Tempest gasped but quickly got over it. He cupped his chin and tilted his face to a certain angle. "Maybe you know me as Tempest."

His eyes bugged out when he saw the kid walk away in another direction with giving him a second glance "Gone already?"

Half of the crowd ran after the kid, trampling over him.

Hey, you're so rude."

"Apologise to Tempest-sama."

The teen let out a confused yell, "What the heck?"

"That's enough girls." Tempest smiled charmingly, "He didn't really mean it."

The women swooned, "You're so kind."

"Here..." Tempest said, scrawling over a piece of paper" I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

Natsu huffed, "I don't want it."

That seemed to do it for the girls as the kicked him out of the crowd.

"What is he?"

"Get lost."

"Ugh!" The boy groaned as a blue colored cat with a green backpack walked next to him "It wasn't him Happy."

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome." Tempest said snapping his fingers summoning forth a spiral of flames around him "But I have some errands to run. So please excuse me."

He steeped on the flame which then started to make him rise in the air.

"We're having a party on the ship tonight." He called out "Please come."

The women's cheering didn't stop even as he sped away from sight.

"What is he? " Natsu asked, annoyed.

Lucy said quietly,"He really is disgusting."

Happy and Natsu looked up to see Lucy walking towards them.

"Thanks for earlier." Lucy said smiling at the duo.

Natsu looked at her in puzzlement "Huh."

* * *

Since they helped her out, unintentionally it may be, Lucy decided to give the two a treat at a nearby restaurant.

"You're a naiz burzon." Natsu spoke, while stuffing his mouth with as much food as he can.

Lucy sweat dropped at his thanks, "I understand you. So just eat slowly."

"You are Natsu and Happy, right? " Lucy asked the two. All that discount from my sex appeal is gone. Lucy thought morosely.

"That Tempest guy was using magic called charm." She thought back to her actions around the mage "It's a magic that attracts people's heart to the caster and was already banned a long time ago."

"Thanks to you, when you bumped into the crowd it knocked me out of the trance." She smiled as Natsu and Happy nodded, mouth full.

"I may not look like it but I'm a mage too." Lucy said, proudly.

"I'm not a member of any guild yet though" She continued, "But their is this one guild, I would really like to join."

She got a glazed look in her eyes, "There are so many strong wizards there, at the guild I want to join. I bet, I can get a lot of big jobs there."

"I.. I see." Natsu breathed out once he had slowed down his eating.

"You sure talk a lot." Happy said, chewing on a fish.

"By the way, weren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye, it's Percy."

"He is my friend. He used to go by the name Tempest some years ago." Natsu elaborated.

"Buy it turned out to be the wrong person." Happy added.

Lucy nodded, "Well good luck in finding your friend."

She placed some jewels on the table, "I guess I better get going. But you guys go ahead and take your time."

Natsu and Happy stated at her before tears flooded their face, creeping Lucy out.

They suddenly sat on their knees on the floor, bowing to her simultaneously.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Thank you."

"Kyaah! " Lucy shouted," Don't do that, you are embarrassing me."

Lucy calmed a little, "D.. Don't worry. You helped me out too. So we're even."

Regardless, Natsu and Happy still kept bowing.

"I don't feel like I've helped you at all."

"Aye.. I don't feel right."

"Oh yeah! " Natsu looked up as an idea struck him.

"I'll give you this." He said, holding out the signed paper Tempest gave him.

"I don't want that." Lucy yelled as she swatted away the autograph.

Soon after Lucy was found reading the latest version of the magazine weekly sorcerer sitting on a park bench.

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again? " She read, amused "They destroyed the Devon theif family, but also destroyed seven other housed that belonged to the civilians."

She wasn't able to control her laughter as she clutched at her sides, "That's way too much."

She flipped the page to the page showing Mirajane in a revealing two piece bikini.

"I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless too." She mused.

She groaned out aloud, "How do I even join Fairy Tail? Maybe I have to learn some strong magic."

"Fairy Tail." She drawled happily. "It's the best."

There was some rustling in the bushes behind her as a voice called out, "I see you want to join Fairy Tail."

"T...Tempest?" Lucy spluttered.

He stepped out of the bushes, "I've been looking for you. I really wanted to invite you to my party on the ship."

Lucy pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Don't even try that charm magic on me. It only works as long as the person doesn't know about it."

Tempest raised his hands in surrender, " So you found out about it huh? I could tell you were a mage the moment I saw you." He smiled at her winningly. "I was hoping you'll join me at the party."

Lucy scoffed, "There's no way I'll ever go to a party a creep like you invite me too."

"Really, I'm sorry about the charm." He sighed "But I just wanted to be popular for the party tonight." He confessed.

"Well, then you are more pathetic than I thought." Lucy said, walking away.

"Wait up." Tempest called after her, "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

Lucy paused in her path.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy said finally, turning to the fire mage.

Tempest smirked at her, "Ever heard of Tempest of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy behaviour turned around a complete three sixty degrees.

"Y.. Yes, I have." She stuttered. "You mean you are a member of Fairy Tail?"

Tempest smiled, "If you want I can ask the master about letting you join."

Before Tempest could even blink an eye Lucy was over him, leaning onto him, "I'm sure it would be a wonderful party, right?"

Tempest chuckled nervously, "Your personality is easy enough to understand huh?"

"Well, then I'll see you at the party." He said, getting back on his magical flame which flew him away.

"I can join Fairy Tail! " Lucy shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"I just have to pretend to be friendly to him till I join." She grinned conspiratorially.

* * *

 _ **Location : Near Hargeon Port**_

 _ **Fiore**_

 _ **Year X784**_

"I hope you're enjoying the party?" Tempest asked.

"I am." Lucy replied.

"Lucy is such a pretty name." He said, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Thanks."

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" She said referring to the fact they had been alone in of the other rooms of the ship for quite some time.

"Nah. I just feel like drinking with you." He said, pouring Lucy a glass of wind.

The surface of wine rippled as it flew in tiny droplets in the air.

"Try opening your mouth." Tempest suggested "Pearls of wine will slowly come in your mouth."

Lucy hid her annoyance as she did as he said. But as the droplets were about to enter her mouth, she swiped at them with her hand.

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed. "There's sleeping drug in it, isn't there?"

"Oh.. How did you know that?" Tempest asked, his lips twitching.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea." She explained "I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intention of being your girl."

Tempest smiled sardonically at her, "You are such a bad girl. If you had just slept peacefully, you wouldn't have to be hurt."

Hands grabbed her arms as several men entered the room.

"What is going on?" Lucy yelled, "Let me go."

"This is quite a catch boss." One of the men complimented, "We haven't had suck a pretty one in a while, eh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy struggled to free her hand to no avail.

"Welcome to our slave ship." Tempest grinned sadistically "I would ask you to say quiet till we get to Bosco, lady."

"B.. Bosco, what happened to Fairy Tail?"

"I just told you, it's a slave ship." His smile widened at her horrified expression, "You were brought here as a merchandise all along."

 _N...No how can this_ _be?_ Ice clenched around Lucy's heart, _How can anyone do that?_

A hand snaked around her thigh, snatching away her keys.

"Gate keys? You must be a celestial spirit wizard." Tempest mused.

"Celestial spirit? " One of his grunts said" What is that?"

"Well, don't worry about it." Tempest whispered in her ear. "Only contracted mages can use them. Meaning it's useless for me." He tossed the keys out of the ship.

 _Is this a mage of Fairy tail?_ Lucy thought, hot tears burning through her eyes. _Abusing magic... Cheating on people... Performing slavery._

"You're the worst kind of wizard." She screamed at Tempest.

The roof collapsed as Natsu dropped down through it, shocking everyone.

"T..That brat from earlier?" Tempest gasped.

"Natsu?" Lucy said astonished, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly he feel on his knees, barfing.

"Eh! That's lame." She admonished.

"What's going on?" Tempest said, aghast "Why would a brat fall from the sky?"

His goons sweatdropped at seeing Natsu, "And he's got motion sickness already."

"Lucy, what are you doing?"Happy came flying in through the hole Natsu created.

"Happy?" Lucy yelled in disbelief. "I was fooled. He told me he'd take me to Fairy Tail an.."

She stepped short, "Wait.. Did you have wings before?"

"We'll talk about that later." He said flying towards her and grabbing Lucy with his Tail. "Let's get out of here."

"Whoa." Lucy yelped. "What about Natsu?"

"I can only carry one person at a time." Happy said.

"Don't let her get away." Tempest shouted "If the council members found out we'll be in loads of trouble." He sent a sent a blast of fire at them which Happy barely dodged.

Happy flew in random patterns dodging the energy blasts that Tempest's goon were shooting at them.

"Lucy, listen." Happy said turning to her as they flew out of the ship.

"What is it, at a time like this?" Lucy screamed at him.

"My transformation effect has worn off. "

"Shitty cat!" Lucy yelled before both of them descended rapidly into the sea as Happy's wings vanished.

 _I can't believe Fairy Tail is like this,_ Lucy thought as she sank in the water. _No, I have to save the other women on the ship first._

She grabbed Happy who was floating nearby before looking for her keys.

Luckily for her she found the keys struck on a nearby rock.

Grabbing the bunch, she reached for the surface with Happy nestled on her head, breaking out with a gasp.

"Here I come." She announced, grasping one of her keys and slashing it across the air and inserting it into an invisible lock, **_"Open! Gate of the water bearer : Aquarius."_**

The air warped summoning forth a mermaid into existence. She had a royal blue scheme going on for her, being dressed in a blue bikini with light blue hair that reached upto her waist. In her hand, she held an urn which was casually pressed against her side.

"Whoa." Happy said, astonished.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage. I can summon celestial spirits from another world." Lucy said proudly, holding out the key.

"Now, Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast." Lucy commanded.

"Tch." The mermaid ignored her, scratching her ear.

"Did you just say Tch?" Lucy said incredulously, "Can't you listen to me for once."

"You are such a noisy kid." Aquarius snapped, irritated.

"Let me tell you one thing." She leaned forward as her face darkened "If you ever lose the keys again I will kill you."

"I.. I'm sorry." Lucy stammered.

"Hah." Aquarius shouted furiously, swinging her urn across her body releasing large tidal waves which caused the ship to crash against the shore with a deafening bang."

"Don't flung me along." Lucy yelled as she was almost caught in the current.

"What were you thinking? How could you flush me along too?" Lucy snapped, grasping the railings.

"My bad." Aquarius apologized, "I flushed the ship as well."

"Were you aiming at me!?

"Don't call me for a while." Aquarius said as a smirk adorned her features "I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend."

"With my boyfriend." She taunted.

"You don't need to repeat that." Lucy said fuming "She's so selfish."

" You don't get along at all, do you?" Happy remarked.

"But I did it." Lucy exclaimed, "Once the military hears about it, they'll be here in no time."

"I'm so nice." Lucy grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Ack! We forgot Natsu inside." Happy remembered.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Ship**_

"The rocking.. " Natsu muttered as colour returned to his face "It stopped."

"Huh." Tempest rubbed his head "What happened?"The entrance door was slammed open as Lucy and Happy rushed inside.

"Natsu, are you.. " Lucy started.

" Brat, you should never have interfered." Tempest said sadistically, cutting her off "Throw him out." He gestured to his men.

"Don't worry I'll take care.." Lucy raised one of her keys before she was stopped by Happy.

"Don't worry Natsu can handle this." Seeing her confused look he said, "I forgot to tell you earlier but Natsu's a mage too."

"What?" Lucy asked, stumped "Natsu is a mage!?"

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked walking towards Tempest even as his men rushed at him.

"What if I am?" Tempest smirked.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu continued, tilting his head.

Before anyone can react he punched the two goons hard, sending them sprawling across the wall "I'm Fairy tail's Natsu" He roared "And I've never seen you before in my life."

Tempest gasped, "Wha...?,

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy was shocked "Natsu is a mage of Fairy tail."

"T.. That mark!" One man yelled, pointing at Natsu's left arm, "He's the real deal Bora-san."

"I.. Idiot." Tempest now identify as Bora snapped, "I told you not to call me that."

"Bora, Bora of prominence." Happy remarked "He was banished from the mage guild "Titan nose" several years ago."

"I've heard about him." Lucy remembered "He committed several thefts and got banished."

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person." Natsu bared his teeth "But I can't you for using our name."

"Whatever." Bora shouted, blasting him with fire, causing debris to fly all around "You're just a noisy brat!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, concerned for her new friend while Happy looked on nonchalantly.

"Hmph." Bora grinned viciously, "I guess he was just all bark."

"Awful." A munching sound came from the middle of debris and fire.

A silhouette became visible through all the dust clouding their eyes, making everyone gasp.

"Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu's voice called out mockingly "I've never tasted such awful flames."

Jaws dropped as the debris cleared revealing an unharmed Natsu inhaling the last of the flames..

"Thanks for the food." Natsu patted his stomach.

"What is he?" Bora breathed out.

"Fire?" Men around him called out in disbelief "Did he just eat fire?"

"Now that I've eaten." Natsu cracked his knuckles "I'm all fired up."

Natsu inhaled deeply, his cheeks puffing up, raising his hands in front of him like a funnel.

"Rosy hair and a scale like scarf." A square jawed man choked out, his eyes widening "No doubt he must be the Salamander."

Natsu breathed out, unleashing a roar of raging inferno engulfing Bora and his men in one go.

"Remember it well." Natsu said, his expression dark as he punched the already battered Bora with a flame encased fist "This is a Fairy Tail's mage."

Bora slammed hard into the ground, shattering the wooden floor with a thump.

"Eating fire and punching with fire." Lucy wiped the sweat from her brows "Is it really magic?"

"Aye." Happy confirmed "It's a lost magic called Dragon slayer magic which gives the user properties of the Dragon and in Natsu's case a fire dragon."

"Dragon slayer." She watched Natsu's pointed fang like teeth "Amazing...but"

"You're overdoing it." She yelled at Natsu who had demolished the majority of the port. " The port is all messed up."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Don't give me an aye." Lucy screamed at the cat.

"Wh.. What's all this ruckus about." Lucy turned to see a squad of armed men rushing towards their location.

"The military." She exclaimed before she was dragged away by Natsu.

"Crap." Natsu cursed. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy screeched, coming to a halt.

Natsu looked back, "You want to join Fairy Tail right."

Lucy stared at him.

"Then come with me." He grinned at her, already running.

She continued to stare blankly at his back for a moment before smiling cheerfully, "Okay."

She ran after the boy and the cat with the military hot on their tails on the way to Magnolia.


End file.
